<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chance meeting by arrowupmysleeve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175186">Chance meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowupmysleeve/pseuds/arrowupmysleeve'>arrowupmysleeve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jangobiweek Fed 1st-7th 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jangobi Week (Star Wars), Jaster Mereel is the Mand'alor, M/M, No Plot, Undercover, jangobiweek, the True Mandalorians is still alive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowupmysleeve/pseuds/arrowupmysleeve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The cantina is not the best Jango has ever been in, on the other hand, it's definitely not the worst. So Jango counts his blessings and heads up to the bar to order drinks for the Haat'ade.</p><p>It's still early in the evening, so the cantina is not that crowded, but it seems someone started early. The man is listing sideways, and the only thing holding him up is the hold he has on the bar and the bruising grip he has on the bartender's arm.</p><p>"You can't cut me off!" the man yells in the bartender's face. "I'm a regular here, you little shit."</p><p>The bartender looks to be around twenty, and no. Jango has seen enough. He slides up beside the drunkard and grips the man's wrist, and then he squeezes. The man gasps and lets go of the bartender's arm as Jango forces him to his knees.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Jango asks. He looks up at the bartender and realizes he has misjudged the bartender's age. He is at least twenty-five, if not older.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jangobiweek Fed 1st-7th 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jangobi Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 3, and the prompt was undercover. </p><p>If you wonder why there is not much plot, my answer is that I'm trying to keep these one-shots to under 5000 words. And failing in some cases.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cantina is not the best Jango has ever been in, on the other hand, it's definitely not the worst. So Jango counts his blessings and heads up to the bar to order drinks for the Haat'ade.</p><p>It's still early in the evening, so the cantina is not that crowded, but it seems someone started early. The man is listing sideways, and the only thing holding him up is the hold he has on the bar and the bruising grip he has on the bartender's arm. </p><p>"You can't cut me off!" the man yells in the bartender's face. "I'm a regular here, you little shit."</p><p>The bartender looks to be around twenty, and no. Jango has seen enough. He slides up beside the drunkard and grips the man's wrist, and then he squeezes. The man gasps and lets go of the bartender's arm as Jango forces him to his knees.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Jango asks. He looks up at the bartender and realizes he has misjudged the bartender's age. He is at least twenty-five, if not older.</p><p>"I'm fine," the bartender says as he rounds the edge of the bar. "You can let him go."</p><p>Jango raises an eyebrow at that but does as he is asked and lets the drunk stagger to his feet.</p><p>"Listen, I'm only going to say this once," the bartender pokes the drunk man in the chest." You know the rules, and you know my boss, so get out before I call her in and leave you to her."</p><p>The bartender sighs and goes back around the bar as the drunk stumbles out of the bar. </p><p>"What can I get you, Mando?"</p><p>"A name for starters," Jango says with his most charming grins as he leans against the bar. "Or should I just continue calling you blue eyes?"</p><p>"You don't like my eyes?" The bartender counters with a smirk.</p><p>"You have the most incredible blue eyes I have ever seen, but I would still like a name if you wouldn't mind?" Jango says. It earns him a look, but the man is smiling, so Jango counts it as a win.</p><p>"Call me Ben, and what is a group of Mandalorians doing out here? We are a long way from Manda'yaim, Mr..." Ben trails off and raises an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"Jango, and that," he points back at the table he left the others at. "Is the Haat'ade. We just finished up a job in the sector."</p><p>Ben looks thoughtful for a second. "The raiders?" he asks, and now it's Jango's turn to give him a look, but Ben only rolls his eyes. "It's the only thing that could tempt a mercenary group of your caliber to come here."</p><p>Which is true, but still. Jango decides to needle Ben a little. "There are other tempting things about this planet." When Ben only frowns at him in confusion, Jango wiggles his eyebrows. To Jango's delight, Ben turns a fetching shade of red.</p><p>"If you just finished a job, then I guess the drinks are on you," Ben says.</p><p>"They are," Jango agrees. "And what would you like to drink?"</p><p>That earns him another smile, and Jango realizes he might become addicted to the feeling of triumph he feels every time Ben smiles at him.</p><p>"I'm at work," Ben tells him, but he runs his eyes up and down Jango before meeting Ben meets his eyes again. "But maybe later."</p><p>There is a wealth of promise in those words.</p><p>--</p><p>The moment Jango sits back down at the table, Silas slings an arm over his shoulder and smirks at him. "Did you strike out?"</p><p>"No," Jango looks back at where Ben is fixing up a couple of the drinks. "At least, not yet."</p><p>The gathered Mandalorians laughs at him, but Jango bears it with grace. He gets pulled into a discussion with Caleb, so when a drink he definitely didn't order is set before him, Jango blinks first at it, then up at Ben. "This is not what I ordered."</p><p>"You asked me what I wanted," Ben looks down at the drink. "That is my favorite drink."</p><p>Jango hums and looks back down at it. "Is it any good?"</p><p>Before Ben can answer, the door flies open with a smash as a group of humans enters. Jango tenses and turns to surveys the newcomers, as does every other Mandalorian. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Ben shift on his feet, and Jango blinks in surprise when he recognizes it as a fighting stance. Seconds later, Ben eases out of it and turns back into the smiling bartender Jango first met.</p><p>Ben smiles apologetically at him and walks up to the bar to greet the newcomers. Jango keeps an eye on Ben, and when a second round is called for, Jango volunteers to get. To jeers and cheers from his verde. </p><p>He takes a seat at the bar and waits for Ben to be free. Another bartender, a twi'lek, walks up to him and asks for his order, but Jango gestures at Ben and the woman shakes her head with a smile as she walks away.</p><p>When Ben finally turns to serve him, Jango sees his chance to continue the conversation. "So what are you doing at this end of the galaxy?" </p><p>"Keeping one step ahead of jilted lovers and their partners," Ben replies with a grin. </p><p>Jango chuckles. "You live a lot of people unsatisfied?" He asks, voice low.</p><p>"Never," Ben places a hand over his heart and lifts an imperious eyebrow at him. It lasts for all of a second before he breaks down laughing. "But they dont always want me to leave."</p><p>"Probably because you have stolen their hearts," Jango agrees with a smile but Ben grimaces.</p><p>"Or other things," he mutters. Jango tilts his head to study Ben. It had sounded more genuine than he thinks Ben believed it would. Add on the way he is clearly trained, and Jango is getting a sharper picture of him.</p><p>"You're a thief?" He asks. There is no judgment in his tone, but Ben takes a second to study him either way.</p><p>"A collector of hearts, you might say," Ben answers after a pause. He turns to continue with the drinks. </p><p>"Hey, you!" Someone calls. Jango turns to see the leader of the newcomers leaning over the bar, waving at Ben. "Yeah, you! What do you have to do the get decent service around here?!" The newcomer's accent is clearly core world, and he has a face perfect for sneering.</p><p>Ben gives Jango a look. "Go back to your table. I'll bring the drinks over when I get the chance."</p><p>Jango hesitates, but Ben rolls his eyes and heads over to the sneering blond, so Jango heads back to his table. Minutes later, Ben is there with their drinks and snacks.</p><p>"You alright?" Jango asks when Ben passes him. </p><p>"I'm fine," Ben answers and hesitates for a second before he rests his hand on Jango's shoulder as he leans over to hand Caleb his drink. Jango opens his mouth to ask another question, but there is the sound of glass breaking and shouting from the other side of the cantina. Ben's head snaps up, and then he is off, almost running across the room. Jango has barely turned to look at what happened when Ben drags the rude blond off the other bartender.</p><p>The "conversation" turns heated, and Jango is halfway up from his seat, as is the rest of the Haat'ade when the blond throws a punch. Seconds later, Ben has the blond face down on the floor.</p><p>"Sit your ass back down!" Ben glares at the man's friends as he forces the blond's arm up and back. He is not sure if Ben is talking to him, but Jango sinks back down in his seat nonetheless. </p><p>There is the sound of feet, and the twi'lek returns with a Trandoshan on her heel. The trandoshan, clearly the owner, leans down, grabs the blond by the back of his neck, and shakes him. Jango can't hear what's said, but the Trandoshan must have gotten her message across because the moment the blond is back on his feet, he and his friends are shuffling out of the cantina.</p><p>Jango watches them go, and when he looks back to see how Ben is doing, he is almost at their table already. </p><p>"Are-" </p><p>"I swear, Jango, if you ask me if I'm alright one more time, you can go get your own drinks," Ben growls. Jango closes his mouth, looks down and shakes his head with a smile. Ben meets his eyes with a grin when he looks back uå, so Jango hopes he still has a chance.</p><p>"Good fighting!" One of Jango's verde yells. Ben straightens his back and executes a bow more fit for a king than in a rundown cantina at the end of the galaxy. </p><p>"Thank you," Ben says with a grin as he straightens up again. "But that was hardly a fight." Ben exchanges a couple of other words with the Haat'ade before he heads back to the bar. Draining his drink Jango follows, to the amusement of his verde.</p><p>Ben is standing on the customers' side of the bar talking to the twi'lek when Jango reaches him. The twi'lek gives Ben a look as Jango approaches, and he turns to greet Jango with a smile. </p><p>"Back for more drinks?" Ben asks.</p><p>"Not yet," Jango nods at the twi'lek, who rolls her eyes, grips Ben's shoulder for a moment, and walks over to the far end of the bar. Jango watches her go, and then he looks back to meet Ben's eyes. </p><p>"Who trained you?" It's not the question Jango wanted to ask, but it's the question that tumbles out of his mouth. </p><p>Ben gives him an amused look and shakes his head. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"I saw the way you handled that. It was a perfectly executed takedown and the way you reacted when you walked in." Jango crosses his arms. "Someone trained you."</p><p>"You pick up things here and there," Ben retorts and well. </p><p>Jango feels that he can't be blamed for the next thing he says. "Wanna pick me up?" </p><p>Ben laughs in his face, but he steps into Jango's personal space to loom over him. Not that Jango minds.</p><p>"I'm off shift in an hour. Can you wait that long?" He asks.</p><p>"For you?" Nothing can stop the grin from spreading over Jango's face as he answers. "I could wait a lifetime."</p><p>Ben pauses. "I'll be off in an hour," he repeats a little hoarsely.</p><p>--</p><p>An hour later, Ben plops down into the free seat next to Jango, and they spend the rest of the evening with their heads bent together talking about everything and nothing.</p><p>--</p><p>Jango wakes up to the rustling of clothes and an empty spot next to him. He sits up and watches as Ben pulls on a shirt.</p><p>"You were leaving," Jango states as Ben turns to look at him with a sad smile.</p><p>"I need to stay ahead of jilted lovers, remember," He jokes.</p><p>"I'm not jilted," Jango counters, and Ben looks up from where he is fastening the buttons.</p><p>"No," Ben's eyes are soft, and he looks a little sad as he meets Jango's eyes. "but I have stayed for too long already." He and leans down to put on shoes. Jango slides across the bed to wrap an arm around Ben's chest.</p><p>"I can leave," Jango offers and leans down to mouth at a hickey on Ben's neck. "I dont want to throw you out of your own room."</p><p>Ben's breath stutter, and he sinks back into Janog's hold. "No," he mumbles. "I need to leave. There is a shuttle scheduled to leave the planet in the morning."</p><p>Jango hums in agreement, but he drags his lips up Ben's neck to his ear. "Do you need to go right now, or can you wait another hour?"</p><p>"Jango," Ben protests, but he doesn't make any moves to get up as Jango tilts his head to kiss him properly.</p><p>"As long as I can kiss you once more," Jango whisper. "I swear I'll never want for anything ever again."</p><p>"And once more, and once more," Ben mutters and pulls away to stand up, leaving Jango to blink up at him.</p><p>"Ben, what-"</p><p>"Jango, it was one night," Ben states as if Jango isn't fully aware. </p><p>"Yes," He answers slowly. "I know, and I'm not expecting anything more from you."</p><p>Ben crosses his arms and frowns at him. "Than what about all you said last night?" </p><p>"If it bothers you that much, I'll stop," Jango offers as he too stands up. "But I-" He runs a hand through his hair. "I'm pretty sure that I could fall in love with you if I had the chance-" When Ben opens his mouth to say something, Jango steps forward to kiss him. He pulls back and smiles at Ben as he strokes his cheek. </p><p>"You're not the one that got away, Ben," Jango looks into his eyes. "I will hold you in my heart forever, and I will treasure every moment we have spent together, but I dont expect you to change your life for me any more than I'm willing to change my life for you. Maybe we will meet again, maybe we won't, but I want to be able to look back at this night without regrets. If you want me to stop telling you how much I adore you, I will, but dont leave because you think I will hold you back."</p><p>Ben bites his lip, but he sighs and leans his forehead against Jango's. </p><p>"Alright. I'll stay another hour," Ben says with a small smile.</p><p>"Good," Jango smiles and pulls Ben closer. "Do you want me to stop with the-" He gestures uselessly at the air, but Ben seems to get what he is asking as he shakes his head. </p><p>"No, it's fine," He grins and runs his eyes up and down Jango, who just now realizes he is still naked. "My knight in shining armor." Ben jokes.</p><p>"It would be more accurate to call me prince," Jango says with a shrug.</p><p>"What?" Ben asks.</p><p>"I'm Jango Fett, of house Mereel," Ha answers and watches Ben processes the information. </p><p>He had noticed it yesterday and had it confirmed later that night. While Ben might not speak Mando'a, he did understand it. Jango had also seen the way Ben absorbed and gather information. If he had to guess, Jango would say that Ben was an information broker, or maybe a spy from one of the core worlds. He did have a slight accent that slipped out when he was…. distracted.</p><p>"The Mand'alor's son," Ben mutters and looks back up at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"Yes, Jaster is my buir," Jango confirms with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Ben buries his face in his hands. "Why does this keep happening to me."</p><p>"You sleep with a lot of royalty?" Jango asks with amusement.</p><p>"No, but I-" Jango can see Ben's ears go red," you're not the first 'royal' Mandalorian," He mumbles. </p><p>Jango can't help it. He bursts out laughing. Ben glared at him, so Jango reaches out and grabs at Ben's shirt to reel him in for another kiss when he has calmed down a little.  </p><p>"But can I be the last?" Jango asks when they finally pull back to breathe.</p><p>"We'll see," Ben responds and kisses Jango again.</p><p>--</p><p>The next time Jango wakes up, he is alone. But he does find a crane folded up by flimsi on the bedside table. </p><p>Written across the wingspan is the same lines Jango said last night, except this time in Mando'a: Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum. Ret'urcye mhi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translation:</p><p>Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum - I'll keep you in my heart forever. </p><p>Ret'urcye mhi - Maybe we will meet again (Goodby)</p><p>Haat'ade - Nickname for the True Mandalorinas</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not completely happy with this ending, so I'm leaving it here in the second chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jango crosses his arms. He really doesn't want to be here, but when Jaster had asked him to stay for the meeting between him and the Senator from the Republic, Jango had agreed. </p>
<p>"Stop that," Jaster says. </p>
<p>His buir doesn't even look up from his datapad, so Jango feels justified in rolling his eyes. "Stop what?"</p>
<p>"Scowling," Jaster finally looks up to meet his eyes. "We dont want to scare the poor being before we have even said a word."</p>
<p>"Then you should have asked Arla to be here," Jango counters.</p>
<p>"Be that as it may-" Jaster begins, but the door opening and their guests arriving cuts the conversation off before it can develop into an argument. Two Senators walk in and are introduced, but Jango isn't paying any attention. His attention is on a familiar redhead, who he hasn't seen in almost a decade, standing at the back with two other Jedi.</p>
<p>The Jedi, Ben, meets his eyes, and there is a moment of perfect stillness before Jango blinks and looks back down at Jaster and the Senators. </p>
<p>"Buir," Jango begins, and he can already see Myles's eyebrow twitch from here. "While you and Myles go over the itinerary with the esteemed Senators," Myles turns in his seat to glare at him, but Jango doesn't mind. "Why dont I take one of the Jedi and give them a tour of the facility and the security that we have in place."</p>
<p>Jaster tilts his head and agrees after a second. One of the Senators tries to protest, but Ben steps forward and smoothes the situation out. When he turns to the other two Jedi, Ben ends up in another argument, but he must get his way because he turns to join Jango at the door out of the room. </p>
<p>Jango holds the door open for Ben, and it's only after it closes behind him that Jango speaks up. "It's good to see you again, Ben."</p>
<p>"It's good to see you too," Ben crosses his arms behind his back and looks over Jango's shoulder. "But my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I was undercover the first time we met."</p>
<p>"I figured," Jango tells him. He reaches out. "Shall we?"</p>
<p>Ben- Obi-Wan, that was gonna take some getting used to- studies his face for a long second before he takes Jango's offered hand. "Where are we going?"</p>
<p>Jango grasps Obi-Wan's hand and folds it into the crook of his elbow. "I'm giving you a tour of the facility and Keldab."</p>
<p>"Sounds good." He looks at where his hand is being held captive, "I pretty sure I won't get lost," Obi-Wan jokes, but he doesn't pull away from Jango.</p>
<p>"I'm sure," Jango agrees with a smile. "But I have not seen you in almost a decade, and to have you this close and not touch you would be unbearable."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan chuckles and squeezes Jango's elbow. "Still as poetic as ever." He looks up from the floor to meet Jango's eyes. "I'm a Jedi."</p>
<p>"And I'm a Mandalorian," Jango says with a smirk as the Jedi rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>"I can't stay for long," Obi-Wan tells him, and Jango hums.</p>
<p>"No, but until you leave, I will take great pleasure in your company," Jango pauses and looks up at Ben. "If that is still something you want…" He trails off.</p>
<p>Be- Obi-Wan meets his eyes with a grin of his own, and Jango feels something in his stomach loosen.</p>
<p>"As long as we both agree, I see no reason not to indulge," Obi-Wan says as he leans down to kiss him, and Jango meets him halfway. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>